高登常用詞彙
本條目旨在收錄在高登討論區使用過及／或與高登討論區有關的所有術語及用語（包括改圖及電視對白）。 殊榮系 *每月之星 *全年之星 烈士系 *烈士 *高級烈士 *職業烈士 膠系 名詞類 *'膠'／'硬膠' *'膠人' *'膠化' *'膠post'／'膠帖' *'膠力' **'膠幣'／膠銀 *膠問／膠問題 *膠行 *膠劇 *膠詞 *膠論 *膠學 *忽膠 *忽膠原 *膠銜 行為類 *變膠 *乞膠 *自膠 *派膠／俾膠 *膠up／膠談 *膠都費事俾 *嘔膠 *膠硬化 *膠起/膠起停唔到 膠人名詞類 *'假膠'／假腸／蝦膠／蝦腸 *'煩膠' *窮膠 *癲膠 *'真心膠'／真心腸／真必腸／直必腸／直必 *蠢膠 *惡意膠 *黑心膠 *偽化膠 *混合膠 *巴膠（不良巴士迷） *鐵膠（不良鐵路迷） *雞膠／'膠雞' *'知膠' *民主膠 *左膠 *倭膠 *膠星 小丑系 *小丑 *小丑幣 *小丑神 *小丑tee *小丑教會 *小丑福音 JJ系 *AV *J左 *J右 *J中 *Jer *JJ *JJable *J數一刀清 *J圖 *JJability *JJpost *打J *賭jer *切jer *欠jer數 *還jer *主主 *嗚呀 *褲已除 *已射，謝謝 *狗衝 錯字系 *'劉明' *根主 *'假腸'／'蝦腸' *用尾 *'借力' *阿仙妓 *享利 *拿巨 *周國腎 *'廁田' *傾田 *頂羽 *染頭 *'仆術' *洗皮 *moon *牛餐肉 *牛古力 *江澤尻 *派皮 *朗拿匈奴 *伊席奧 *刑文 *'pish' *'万刀甲' *'bam' *拖舟 *碧威 *中田英籌 *州口能活 *中村俊補 *皮歷克 *列甚美 *美欺 *麥當榮 *戰鬧土星失 *獨狐求敗 *黃跌撞 *'秦國'／'泰國' *陶條 *訓啦染頭 *黃胎興 *麒麟腎 *不妻撚 *'john' *'渠頭'／'池頭' *stip *肥蛆 *容視兒 *'滑強' *國秦 *廿泉 *'叉炖' *豬勁肉 *古之鳥 *泰沛／秦肺 *陳克勸 *注明荃 *'仆制' *'低徽' 一般名詞 會員行為類 *On9／偷 *小朋友／兒童 *影印機 *吸濕大笨象 *騎劫 *接龍 *官腔 XX撚／XX西專用類 *回帶西／回帶撚 *潮州西／潮州撚／潮州人 *報警西／報警撚 *來源西／來源撚 *不安西／不安撚 *自慰西／自慰撚 *葡萄西／葡萄撚 *基頭西／基頭撚 高登發帖類 *潮文 *黃蛙 *粗口Filter *地雷 *甜相 *甜故 *走甜 *霸氣 高登現象類 *Goldenism *Goldenization／Plasticifation *高登大軍 *高登團隊 *高登智狼團 *高登妒忌團 *高登魔咒 *鹹濕排球 *痴漢水印 性別類 *巴打 *絲打／女巴打／藍絲／黑絲 *人妖 *分身 *陽具／陰莖 *陰道 男女關係類 *欣宜 *大隻西 *港女 *觀音 *觀音兵 *狗公 *大哥789 *毒男／毒撚 性愛類 *HTML *MBA *菊花 *鮑魚 社會類 *強國 *傑出華人系列 *耶教 *李氏力場 媒體類 *大紀元 *功德圓滿 *白粉報 *犬羊報 *蘋果照妖鏡 *膠劇 *CCTVB 惡搞類 *蓮蓬 *席席BIRD極 *夢想有你 厭惡／爭議人物類 *CD-ROM *狗公 *不孝子 *孝子 *小朋友／兒童 *潮童 *認字特警 *道德西／道德撚 *報警西／報警撚 *不安西／不安撚 *自慰西／自慰撚 *葡萄西／葡萄撚 *基頭西／基頭撚 *表情撚 *耶青／耶狗 *巴膠／Lift膠 *49000 *軌 *MK *土共 *共狗 *教畜 *李＋Ｘ *明光社／明肛社 *女權組織／腐女組織 *漢奸 *民主膠／反中份子／港英餘孽 *左膠／親中份子 *19才子 *小學雞 *蝗蟲 一般用語 (動詞/形容詞) 高登現象類 *熄登 *恥笑 *Goldenize *食住花生等睇戲 *無左花生點睇戲 會員行為類 *On9／偷 *變膠 *賭Jer *切Jer *裸跑 *1999 *9up／膠up／膠談／Plastic Talking *洗版 *發功 *上位 *上水 *曲線 *借刀 *起底 *潛水 *抽水 *騎劫 *報警 *自貼 *自膠 *斷背 *語癌 *Ｒ底／淆底 *炒花生 *自殺 *又要威，又要戴頭盔 *FF *( Show Blocked User - XXX ) *利申 錯字類 *洗皮 *派皮 *借力 *pish *goodest *偷 發帖／回帖類 *負評是我比的 *哦 *閱 *0分／0分重作 *哈哈哈 *推文 *接龍 *推到上報 *推到完場 *唔好推 *ban／bam *x2 *留名／劉明／黎明 社會類 *耶青 *強國 *無間道 *反了反了 潮類 *潮 *2036 *潮爆 *潮裂 *WOW／iMOM *回帶 *畢地 圖片／來源類 *黃蛙 *萬能key *C drive貼圖大法 *no photo no talk *no source no talk *xxx.jpg *純文字討論 性愛類 *中出 *顏射 *打J *假波 *派報紙 *J左／褲已除 IQ題類 *守門員 *榨汁機 *因為小明跑得真係好快 *捨己為人 現實生活類 *生活態度 *生活智慧 粗口Filter類 *'Hi Hi' *Hi *'廣西燒味' *向左走.向右走 *'正氣' *開心好幸福 *'亞太區有一天會成為亞太區' *荃灣 *土耳其 *'暗戀你' *亞皆老街 *今天 *powerful face *支持 *'Auntie' *哈密瓜 *真氣憤 *傻的嗎? 名句／金句／膠句／潮句系 英文 *'I am your father' *'no one john?' *'Hello?' *I believe, I am won *WTF *OMFGWTFBBQ *'Who-Fuckin-Cares'／'WFC' *You no give,care *you have why play me *english too bad because little talk *'You are here' *'Wow! Old news is so exciting!'／'WOW' *'Have duck must have suck' *Burn Jer Is So Exciting!!! *'Cant see SHIT Captain' *'OK! You win' *Please use your brain, instead of your ass, to think. *'O RLY?' *'Goodest' *I will back *'r.i.p' *Source or Police *Try our breast *Between／'btw' *This thread is gay *seed! *Come on James *'I go to school by bus' 中文 *'爸爸!!' *'我遲d 要搵果有錢老公，要去taste 買野唔再去百佳。' *'訓啦柒頭' *'0分重作!!' *10分:o)（十分膠） *'話你ON9怕你嬲' *'柒到冇朋友' *玩撚猿 *'真心難求' *'你柒少陣啦' *'鯨魚唔係魚呀' *我可唔可以掟佢落山？ *老子甚麼鬼都不信！ *'法律面前，窮人含撚' *'信你一成......' *'食住花生等睇戲' *食住花生打JJ *食住JJ打花生 *馬後豹 *'有password既，你咪解lor' *'一生愛潮爆，你來自潮州' *一生愛潮爆，請食防潮珠 *'潮到裂開' *潮州人萬歲，你是潮州人 *你係咪潮州人 *你玩潮，潮玩你 *'我到底入黎做乜撚:o)' *'我在明，你在暗，你邊夠我鬥？' *'我係天水圍Tony Jaa，只有人揪我，冇我揪人！' *PS2可以上網對打咩? *'平凡像我'／'平凡像我　也許一天到晚' *無就走係街度乞啦! *'唔撚用粗口屌柒你都唔得啦! 屌你老母西!' *'我暗戀你老母!' *'嘩~嘩屌你正呀喂' *'my mother捱唔到,你唔介意我頂' *有點誇 *'想砌返條女....砌返部機先岩' *'咁pure,咁true' *'極危險' *'我看不到屎' *屌你老母，芝士漢堡 *'神真正的誕生了......不過他仍會講粗口的' *超級無敵我愛你 *'報左會考未??' *'北極熊也冷死了'／'企鵝都被你凍僵' *'係咁架啦，唔順氣移民囉' *世界都屬於你的了 *孔子，姓丘，名仲尼 *'哭泣聲絕無意義' *'如果你知我係邊個，你一定唔夠膽串我' (見大大師兄) *'我唔直接去答你，用例子答你'／'我唔直接答你'／'我用例子答你'(見大大師兄) *'上面講左乜野, 自己參透下啦'／'你自己參透下啦'(見大大師兄) *'我望一眼就知衛生有問題.....' *'是咁的'（見powerfuloflove） *她不是她是另一個她（見powerfuloflove） *我要派膠既話就會直接派 *我正式懷疑你係妖，係人妖 *'外膠內閉' *哈！哈！哈！好過癮呀，好好玩呀，好多星星呀 *'抵你冇正氣' *感謝讀者xxx提供笑話 *屌你老母講粗口添 *有得屌你屌唔屌 *一日不抽水，一日不吃飯 *靚女唔會屙屎? *臭你又奶？ *好心廿幾碎人就唔好學人玩電腦啦 *'中出再飛'／'中出即飛' *'你朋友就是你' *搵食姐 *8個蘋果點樣分比7個小朋友 *吾理問乜 都要答守門員 *血流成河吧 *好似係 *'老老實實' *'Seed呢屌你' *S__D__屌你 *天地有正氣,援交有道理 *做人要學陳冠希,做愛要帶照相機 *'此帖己完' *'XXX用本名上網沒人信' *'非潮即毒' *路見直必　自當放聲恥笑 *唔好問我點解 *大埔剷車人理論 *'又係天水圍' *因為有一日曹永廉係梵蒂岡見到一個叫小明既守門員揸住部榨汁機跑得好快 *遊玩時　開心一點　不必掛念我 *'法官大人'／'有得屌你屌唔屌'／法官大人，我屌呀／律師：有得屌你屌唔屌? *'世事都被你看透了' *'柒到核爆' *冇來源我email俾呂方 *你真識食 *百屌成才／百屌成材 *我覺得男人到左三十歲仲要依賴交通工具好可憐 *冇錢就屌曾俊華 有錢就屌曾美華 *又係津巴布韋 *認真你就輸了 *y已x（例如褲已除、安已不） *我老婆快要生了, 我姓X, 幫手改個名, 要霸氣! *又要威，又要戴頭盔 *很想要吧 *啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪..... *(笑) *叔叔不行了 *xx人民發來賀電 *生活態度 *黑鮑你真狡滑,老是常出現 *此風不可長 *(好似係) *血流成河吧 *笑撚死朕 *FF *至於你信不信，我反正是信了 *你走啦我唔想搞大佢 *唉唔撚驚 *hehe *係愛呀哈利 巴士阿叔名語錄 *'未解決' *'我有壓力，你有壓力，你做咩挑釁我啊' *唔渣手姐係未掂啦，未掂姐係要攪到掂啦 *老母唔屌屌邊個啊 *我屌你老母我條野係咪係你老母果度丫 *你知我乜撚野姐我屌你老母呀 *你係米好好打呀屌你老母 高登文學造句 *'長州賓客賓州長' *'傾計冇相冇計傾' *'仆街周瑜周街仆' *大圍三姑三圍大 *大埔空姐胸脯大 *'謝安琪玩謝安琪' *'容祖兒整容祖兒' 高登新聞頻道 *高登日報 *高登情報 *高登情報IN Flash! *AM780 *路邊社 高登icon系列 一般icon *sosad *369 * :o) * :) *hehe *hoho *bye *flowerface *banghead *photo 高登改圖 *so369 *北極熊系列 參考 *sosad&369系列 *笑笑icon系列 *小丑icon系列 Cap圖類 *你柒少陣啦！ *你需要一個醫生 *董健華︰大家的心情舒暢了很多 *董健華︰真膚淺 *江主席︰算尻數啦你！ *鄭智薰︰你們一定是看我不順眼 *秦沛︰你大我呀？！ *高雄︰你的觀察力很強 *歐陽震華︰你說的一點也沒錯 *蔡少芬︰你屬於犬類，所以我明白你膚淺 *羅家英︰你唔信耶穌就要死！ *黃秋生︰我們想開香檳慶祝 *黃秋生︰我砍你這混蛋做叉燒包 *周星馳︰我除左講恭喜之外，都唔知應該講乜野好 *周星馳︰還是要給零分 *周星馳：操你娘！你懂不懂規矩？ *杜汶澤︰我想問...我需要笑嗎？ *石修︰我當時很危險，生命受威脅 *周潤發：朋友，你返去印度食蕉啦！ *周潤發︰不如一槍打死我 *周潤發@監獄風雲：我大聲講嘢唔代表我冇禮貌，阿sir！ *張學友@旺角卡門︰食屎啦你 *張家輝：仆你個街！亞視黎既喂 *鍾景輝︰報警 *關海山︰你係潮州人呀？ *馬浚偉：有邊個唔想上位先？ *徐榮︰不能告訴你，說了要殺你滅口 *范蠡：只有破釜沉舟，拼死一戰 *成龍：你個仆街 *黃光亮︰見到這個仆街就眼火爆 *曾憲屎︰真是荒謬，把自己看得那麼高 *曾志偉︰這麼醜的妞 *好嘔心，好震驚 *陳百祥︰呢鑊你仲唔冚家鏟？！ *現在的人很喜歡說謊騙人 *燒他全家，打他媽媽 *鏗鏘集中的男Lolita︰我喜歡幹什麼是我的事 *劉德華︰發神經！ *林子祥︰愛？講係無用嘅，要做先至實際 *各位兄弟, 又到收工時間喇 *不要問，只要信 *蒜。狗。掃把啦 *陳豪︰鮑魚小王子 *黎諾懿︰這叫"潮"，知道甚麼叫"潮"嗎 *廖偉雄語錄圖集 *你朋友, 就是你 *國產凌凌漆：歡送圖 *國產凌凌漆：不是呀！他是烈士的後代 *哈......哈......哈......哈...... *我不能接受 *楊森：我希望中央能夠明白 *谷得昭：幻覺嚟㗎啫，嚇我唔倒嘅！ *廣東人做雞有特別多的方法 *姜大偉︰你不明白,就吊到你明白為止 *鍾嘉勵@Twins︰吊完這一次後 要休息一下 *孫海平︰他一直在玩命 *曾蔭權：是社會的敗類 *秦沛︰大奶奶呢?大奶奶去了哪裡? *歐陽震華：我也自動去勢，行了吧 *歐陽震華：去勢後，還要給野狗吞進肚裡 *阿源：不要說了 *阿源：我覺得自己是零 *阿源：這些機會不是屬於我的 *阿源：樣貌問題，高度問題 *阿寶：人類總要重複同樣的錯誤 *樓主，我們到了，你在哪裡？ *媽！我聽不明他說甚麼呀.jpg *很想要吧 *林嘉華：他轉過頭跟我笑，是恥笑的那種笑 *新技安 *韓義生@精武門:笑甚麼,畜生,你也是中國人 *劉明一身蟻! *黑鮑原來是鮑魚中最珍貴的 *楊梓瑤：我覺得雞的求生技能挺強 挺高 *是雞吧 是呀 *不行了…我快忍不住笑了 *完蛋了 垃圾終究是垃圾 *忘了愛 *祝他縮陽，祝他性無能 *曾蔭權：這是不對的，還要多找幾幅 *根據高登規矩，發帖必須附上圖片 *幟哥真不會享受 *曾蔭權：你看！這裡不是黑社會地方 *孝義永在心 外部連結 *《網絡新詞 唔識hihi886》，《蘋果日報》，2006年9月11日。 Category:高登 分類:高登術語 Category:術語列表